The Discussion
by constar494
Summary: Sequel to "Doesn't Really Matter. Max and Alec have some things to talk about. M/A
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Discussion

Disclaimer: Not mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had kept his promise. The next morning Alec was there by her bedside as soon as Max began to stir from the heaviest sleep she had endured in a long time. Alec watched her as she rose, from where he had situated himself on the floor next to the bed. From his crouched stance, his hazel eyes danced with pure fascination as she slowly stretched every muscle in her body. Every inch of Max was readying itself for the new day, all before she had opened her eyes to acknowledge her visitor. 

It was also from here that he sat in admiration of the beauty before him. It had only been yesterday that he had seen a completely different side of Max. A part of her that seemed so vulnerable, a part of that she hid from everyone. Everyone but him. She had trusted him so willingly, trusted him with her life, and he had pulled through for her. He had been there when she had needed the help, and he would continue to do so no matter what happened between the two of them. Another glance at his still waking beauty only strengthened his resolve; he could never leave her. 

And it was with pure amusement that he regarded her stunned expression as she finally did decide to join the land of the living. She had obviously not been aware of his presence beside her bed as she slept, a fact which momentarily worried him, but he pushed it towards the back of his mind as her face quirked up into a smile.

"Morning sunshine."

"Hey Alec, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, well, you're still recuperating probably. Even with advanced healing capabilities, you've still got a day or so ahead of you. Don't worry about it though, I'm sure me and OC can manage to hold down the fort."

"I know. Still sucks being off my feet though. Although, having you wait on me hand and foot might make up for it."

"Glad I can be of service."

"Well, I think you more than proved yourself yesterday. Thanks for that by the way. This probably makes us more than even on the whole 'always saving each other's ass situation' huh?"

"Max, I'll always be willing to do anything that involves you and your ass. Really. You won't even have to ask."

"Oh, so glad to see the excitement yesterday hasn't rid you of your clever wit. I wouldn't know what to do without it."

Pulling herself out from beneath her covers, Max swung her feet onto the ground next to Alec and attempted unsuccessfully to stand. He watched as she tried to steady herself, and in an instant he was up and holding her around the waist. As she grabbed for his arms, taking all support she could find, she found herself gazing up into his eyes, and finding even more there. 

And for an instant she was rooted to the ground, unable to back away from the intensity of the man before her. He had saved her life yesterday and today he wanted nothing. There was a time past where she would've doubted his motives, in fact she would've questioned them right to his face. Now, however, all she could see was yet another side to a man she learned more and more about each day. 

One thing she did know about him though was that he wasn't one for silence. 

"Well. This is awkward. How about I fix you up some breakfast before I head into work. After you."

And with a flourish of his hand, she was guided out towards the kitchen counter. He must've gotten up early this morning, she thought to herself, as she spied the bag full of groceries on the counter, and two places set out beside it. Alec was definitely not a morning person either. This was big. 

"I brought enough for the two of you, but Cindy left right as I got here. Said something about a little morning exercise. I almost ditched you to follow her."

"Two bad, I would've really liked the company too. Oh well. Guess you'll have to do."

"Well, now that you've asked so nicely. Actually, I had some stuff I wanted to talk to you about anyways, may as well do it over a meal."

Taking a seat at the counter, Max watched him as he busied himself with the contents of the paper bag he had left out. She watched, even further amused, as he removed two Styrofoam containers of pre-heated breakfasts. 

Catching her grin out of the corner of his eye, he looked up from his preparations. "trust me Max, it's much better this way. You want a home-cooked meal from me, you might as well pick up the phone and call the CDC yourself, because you're gonna end right back up in the hospital."

"It's almost like you get funnier by the minute, Alec."

"What can I say."

"Well, you did mention something about needing to talk to me? You could start there."

Transferring their meals from the containers to the plates, Alec found himself the proverbial deer in headlights. He had been the one who discussed a need to talk to her several times now in fact, but still, every time she reminded him, he wanted to drop everything and run. He had to get a hold of himself. OC said everything would be okay, that she would not only understand where he was coming from, but that she would probably reciprocate. It was now or never.

Taking a seat across from her, Alec rubbed his hands together nervously before reaching for his fork and shoveling in a mouthful of food. Using the time it took him to chew, he tried to organize his thoughts.

"Alec?"

"Yeah. Well. I wanted to talk to you about something I've been thinking about for quite awhile now. Uhhh…it's just that, I'm not really too good about things like this, and I didn't want you to get mad at me or anything."

This was going nowhere. She was looking at him like he had sprouted horns or something. Just say it. She's a girl. You're a soldier. Stop being such a moron.

"Listen, Max." Running his hands through his hair, Alec gazed wistfully at the plate in front of him before continuing. "I think things have changed between us, and I wanted to talk to you about it, maybe see what you thought was going on."

Looking back up into her eyes, he couldn't read her face. She was just sitting there, probably trying not to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's so cute when he's nervous. I know I should say something back, but this is kind of fun. I've never seen him like this before. Alright, alright. Even my cruelty has it's limits.

"It's okay Alec. You don't have to look like I'm gonna jump across the table and kick your ass."

"Really?"

"Really! I mean, I kind of get what you're saying. Wait. What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that maybe there's something more between us then just friendship. Maybe there's something stronger. I just didn't want to mention anything until I knew there was a slight possibility you might feel the same way. Then the other day, after I finally gathered up the nerve to talk to you about it, I couldn't find you anywhere. I went to Crash looking for you, and Asha told me about the hospital and everything, and I just figured--" 

"Wait. Asha told you about the CDC thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing really. I just kind of assumed that Logan had called you and asked you to help out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's disappointed. I knew this was stupid. Now she was upset that Logan hadn't ridden in on his high horse and saved the day. Great. This was a huge mistake.

"Listen never mind Max. This was stupid. I should get going before Normal cans my ass. Even Golden Boy has to show up to work eventually."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No! Stop! Why are you leaving! Dammit, everything had been going so well until she had mentioned Logan. God, she was never going to catch a break when it came to him. He thinks I'm pissed Logan hadn't been behind all of this.

"Alec, wait! Where are you going?"

"Max, it's okay. Really. I know I should've let Logan take the credit for getting you outta there. You know, he was there. He looked like he was doing something with his computer. He probably would've gotten you out sooner or later."

"Yeah, and I would've probably been dead by that point. Alec, I'm not disappointed that it was you and not him. In fact, it kind of made me realize something."

He's coming closer. This is good. Go with this.

"Realize what, Maxie?"

"Realize that maybe Logan isn't that hero I always make him out to be. I mean, I assumed he had called you. I thought that's how you had known I was in trouble. But the fact that he didn't kind of makes me wonder. He must have known you would've been my safest ticket out of there, and he still didn't call you. I don't know. That just doesn't seem right somehow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn straight it wasn't right. It was downright stupid. This has got to be a first. Max is actually doubting Logan's methods. 

"Yeah, well, I wasn't too thrilled about being kept in the dark either. Especially where it concerned you. You're very important to me Max. If something happened to you…I don't even know what I'd do."

Grabbing for her hands as she came to stand beside her, Alec tilted his head up, making sure to look her straight in the eye. 

"I love you Max. I really do love you. And just to clarify, I'm not talking 'brother-sister' love. I'm talking 'how-about-we-go-test-out-the-springs-in-your-mattress-' love."

"You're such an ass."

And with that she shoved his shoulder playfully as she hopped down from her seat. He followed her as she moved around the counter to sweep the empty containers into the trash.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that you love it."

And when she turned around, she was greeted with a smirk that she had grown to cherish, and sparkling hazel eyes that she knew she could never live without. 

A fitting reply seemed to escape her momentarily, but she soon found it unnecessary to even care as his lips descended upon hers. Feeling his strong arms wrap around her back, pulling her closer towards him, she surrendered to feelings that had overtaken her for so long. 

And when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her mouth open to his persistent tongue, he knew that he had won her over. He might have not given her the chance to say the words, but he could feel her conveying them to him on some sub-conscious level. 

This was what he had always been looking for. This is what she had always found in the wrong places. This was them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Discussion-Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got on the first part of this! That was wicked awesome.

Never in her life had she dreamed that she'd ever be lucky enough to feel so loved. Only as a child had she ever had the pleasure of waking up in the arms of someone that truly cared for her, of someone that sincerely cared about her well-being. She was the baby sibling, the ones the others felt they had to protect. But when they escaped, she lost all that. It wasn't until she had met Alec had she ever felt that secure again, and for a long while after that she had tried to deny those feelings.

But they had worked through them. He had put his own life on the line to save hers and she had been forced to admit her attraction. Although the words he had spoken to her in return had not come as much of a surprise, Max still couldn't believe how foolish she had been. He had felt the same way all along. They were so alike it was scary sometimes. Other times it was just incredibly reassuring. 

Like now. As the early morning sun forced it's way though her torn and tattered curtains, for the first time in recent history, Max was not dreading this new day. How bad could a day get when it started off in his arms, with her head resting atop his strong chest? She'd be foolish to think that this could last, eventually they would have to get up, but for right now she would lie here and take everything in. 

Right now she could trace over his delicate features with her index finger. Making sure to map out every curve, each rise and fall in his facial structure, and the way his eye lashes seemed to form perfect half moons under his eyes when he slept, it was almost as if she had to reassure herself that this wasn't a dream. In an attempt to savor every possible inch of him, she ran her fingers over his lips and laughed softly when he reached up a hand to bat her arm away. 

He was still in his last stages of slumber, and could quite possibly be out for hours still but she wouldn't leave his side. They should be together when he woke up. Their first full day as a couple should start of perfectly, and perfection to her was the way his arm had securely fastened her to his side. She hadn't felt this safe in a long time and as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, she was reminded of how much she had in fact been missing all these years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he finally did rise that next morning, he was greeted by tow very beautiful and awake eyes. He had forgotten about her lack of sleeping habits. He would have to make sure to thoroughly tire her out in the future. Planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, he reached up with his hand and pushed back the stray hairs covering her face. He loved the way her hair felt like silk on his fingertips. Now that he had her, he would have to make sure to take pleasure in all of these simple things. There would be no wasted time, he had lost enough time with her as it was already.

To think that they had both been feeling the same things for months now was ridiculous. He wanted to kick himself. How could he have been so scared? The worst part was that she knew. He wasn't one to share weaknesses, especially not to some girl. But then again, Max wasn't just some girl. She was the girl. This relationship might be incredibly new to the both of them, but he could already tell that she was someone he could trust with his deepest secrets and his most painful weaknesses. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hadn't even spoken a word to each other yet. Instead, everything had been conveyed in action this morning. A simple kiss lead to a more passionate one, a touch on the back had lead to a round of mind-blowing sex. All this before breakfast. God he was going to wear her out before she got anything done. Not that she didn't mind. In fact, she'd be stupid to complain, but today she had things to do. Or more precisely, people to see.

There was still one thing that had been left unresolved. She hadn't wanted to bring it up with Alec either. For once, they had actually managed to stay off the fighting. So she had taken extra measures in making sure she didn't bring Logan up in conversation. But today, she would have to have a few words with the over-zealous cyber journalist. Things could not continue as they were between the two. Either things would have to change, or he would have to find himself a new right hand transgenic. 

When Alec slipped from the covers to use the bathroom, she rolled over onto her back and laid her head back onto her arms. She still couldn't get over the way he had so willingly put his need to play superhero in front of her own safety. For a man who by all outward appearances seemed to love her, he sure as hell had an interesting way of showing it. If Alec hadn't come to her aid, she probably wouldn't even be here right now.

Right now. Her thoughts drifted from troubled to passive as she tilted her head to the side and took in his scent. She could smell him everywhere. He was on the sheets, in the air, and on her. She could smell himself on her, and that thought alone was enough to make her moan with desire.

"Whoa. I am good."

Crap. He definitely had heard that. Not that it wasn't true, he was good, but she couldn't let him have the upper hand so quickly. She'd need some kind of witty comeback to ground his ego.

"Shut up Alec."

Good one Max. 

She felt the mattress shift underneath his weight as he returned to the bed and climbed on top of her body. Perching himself up on his elbows, he looked down at her face and sensing that she had recently been lost in thought, he found himself daring to ask why.

"What's up Maxie?"

"Not much, I'm just not particularly looking forward to something I have to do today."

"You mean that little talk that you are presumably going to have to have with Eyes Only sooner or later?"

She had to crane her head back at that one. Since when had he been able to read her so well?

"Yeah," she frowned. "I figure the longer I put it off the longer he's going to keep bugging me like nothing bad ever happened. Besides. I need to let him know that whatever relationship he thinks we might still have is definitely over. It's time for me to move on to better and oh so bigger things."

There was that smirk that she loved so much. She could literally feel herself melt when he smiled at her like that.

"Bigger, huh? I thought you and him where 'never like that'."

"We weren't. But I can make all the assumptions I want. And besides, look at you."

"Oh Maxie. You always know how to get me in the mood."

With that he bent his head and began to trail kisses down her throat. 

"Yeah, well, it doesn't exactly take much does it?"

He had been just about ready to take one of her firm mounds in his mouth when she had uttered those words, and he wasn't exactly one to leave a challenge unopposed. 

"Oh, like you're actually complaining."

Smiling as he continued on with his ministrations, Max couldn't help but let a giggle escape past her lips.

"No, I'm not."

A/N: Let me know what you think! The next chapter will contain the long-awaited discussion with Logan! Yay! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Discussion--Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry it took so long…still love me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the untrained eye, it would appear as if it where any other night. The dark blonde transgenic sat at his usual spot amongst patrons in the dirty, run-down bar. His shoulders were slightly hunched over as he solemnly nursed his scotch, staring at his distorted reflection as it danced aimlessly amongst the glass bottles littered against the wall. 

This wasn't any other night, however, and as Alec sat, he waited. He was waiting for the woman of his dreams to come through the bar's entrance and either tear his heart into two pieces or rid him of his doubts and insecurities. Because as much as he loved her, and as much as he believed she loved him, Alec was afraid of what she would come back and tell him tonight, or if she would even come back at all.

Part of him knew that he was being ridiculous, that he was letting his emotions get the better of himself. Unfortunately though, he was helpless to do otherwise when it came to her. She had taken his life and rewritten the handbook. Everything he had been taught to believe in as true went straight out the window whenever she would press herself up against him, or look at him in that way she did no one else. 

Even before he would spot her in a room, he could feel a tingling in his chest, somewhere close to his heart. She had so much control over him and he doubted she knew just how powerless he was when it came to her.

Laughing to himself as he took another sip from his drink, he raised the glass to eye level and watched as the amber liquid swirled incessantly within its glass confines. Through his glass, he caught a warped glimpse of her descending Crash's stairs. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as she made her way over to him. He could tell she was upset, but that could mean anything. For all he knew, she could be upset because she felt bad about having to tell him that 'it had been fun while it had lasted', and that she 'hoped they could still be friends.' 

Making it a point not to look at her, he drained the rest of his drink and audibly placed the empty glass back down onto the bar. 

"You gonna ask me what happened?"

"I don't know. Am I gonna want to hear it?"

"I think I made Logan cry."

Swirling around on his stool, a satisfied grin slapped in place, Alec rested an elbow on the bar. Trying to look as casual as possible, while suppressing the urge to take her where she stood, he reached for her hand. 

"I'm here if you wanna talk, Maxie."

Scoffing at his all too sudden eagerness, Max sat herself on the stool next to his and pulled it closer until her knees were cradling one of his. Playing with the imaginary lint on his jeans, she tried to gather her thoughts in order before speaking. There was no pressure here, and for that she was grateful. With Logan it had always seemed like he was demanding something from her. He had expected her to put her life on the line for his Eyes Only missions and in return he had given her morsels of information on the whereabouts of her siblings. Their relationship had always been more about give and take and less about actual love. Alec expected nothing from her. She knew this, because he had told her so repeatedly during her many bouts of uncertainty. This, what she had now, was healthy. 

"I told him that I didn't want to be part of his life anymore if he was going to hold Eyes Only on a higher pedestal than me." With a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head she continued. "He denied that he ever had of course."

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Using his arms to push himself up from his seat besides the computer terminal, Logan looked exasperated under her accusing glare.

"Max, you always come first! You always have!"

Unconsciously taking steps back from him, she pinned him with her heated gaze.

"Logan! You blew off what should have been our first date for Eyes Only! Even after I told you that I didn't feel like doing recon that night, you wouldn't stop pushing! You wouldn't give up until I gave in. We've been the same way since."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nudging her knee where it rested against his, Alec urged Max to look up at him.

"I think that in Logan's world you probably wanted those things as bad as he did. Somewhere along the line I think he confused your missions in life as being the same as his." Shrugging dismissively, he motioned for the bartender to refill his glass. "You want something?" With the shake of her head, he rolled his eyes at her obvious determinedness to get this over and done with. 

She sat there contentedly while he took a sip from his fresh drink. Since when had Alec become so supportive of anything Logan?

"So, what…are you saying that he was right to put me in danger?"

Choking slightly at her words, he wiped away any scattered remnants of alcohol from his mouth with the back of his hand. "No! I'm just saying that maybe, somewhere along the lines, he must have had good intentions."

Laughing at the reaction she had gotten out of him, she turned on her stool and rested her upper body on the cool, wooden surface of the bar. Inhaling deeply, she soaked in the pungent aroma of alcohol emanating from all around her. She saw him set his glass down next to her face, and then closed her eyes as he rubbed her back soothingly. She sighed contentedly, her thoughts drifting to her earlier discussion with Logan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Max, I would've gotten you out of there. I had contacts who--"

"Damnit Logan! Don't you get it? I'm sure you had contacts that would have been more than happy to help the great Eyes Only, but you also had Alec! You knew he would've come to help me, but you were just too damn pig headed to even bother telling him what was going on! You must've known he was my best bet out of there fast and safe. Hell in the end, he came on his own and did just that." At his befuddled expression she continued on. "The point is, I just think that whatever relationship we have just isn't working. It's too much work. Literally. I can't do this anymore."

She was ready to leave. Turning on her heel, she gave one last look to Logan before heading towards the door. 

"Max! Wait!"

Stopping in her tracks, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before facing him. 

"What, Logan?"

"You're right. I screwed up. I'm sorry. Things don't have to end between us because of this one thing, do they?"

"No. Things have to end between us because it's not just one thing. Between the virus, Eyes Only, and all this other drama we have to deal with, I just don't think I can be part of you anymore. It's too dangerous for me. In the end, it'll be too dangerous for both of us."

Logan looked dead on his feet, like he could sleep for the next week. She knew that she had been harsh, but it was really the only way she could cut him loose. The only way to tell him definitively that they were through, that he should move on. Like she had. "Sounds like something Alec would say about us."

She smiled at that, and Logan's heart broke just a little bit more. "Alec's a lot smarter than I ever gave him credit for."

"He's your knight in shining armor I suppose."

"Logan, I know that deep down you meant well. But I also know that you do realize everything I'm saying is true. We mixed business with romance, and in the end, that was probably our downfall. On the other hand, we probably never would have been anything if we hadn't. Maybe we were just doomed to end this way from the beginning."

"Maybe you're right, but I can't help to think that if you had never gotten caught by Manticore, never paired up with him, that things would be different between us."

Her hand on the doorknob, Max thought about what he had just said. What would her life be like now had she never been paired off with X5-494? 

"Maybe. But I think Alec and I would have crossed paths sooner or later either way." 

And when he looked up again, she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmmm?"

Quirking his head to the side, Alec could faintly make out the remnants of whatever daydream she had been lost in.

"I asked if you wanted to get going. You look kind of out of it."

"Don't you wanna know what happened between me and Logan?"

Taking her hands in his own larger ones, he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke. "Look, Max. I know that you and Logan are always going to have a history. I also know you well enough to believe you when you say that the two of you are over."

"We are over. Me and Logan. I just thought you'd want to know what he said about the hospital."

"As long as you're okay with it, then I'll pretend to be. Honestly, I don't think anything he could have to say would make me hate him any less for endangering you like that. But then again, I don't know him like you do. Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah. I am. I understand why he did what he did. I don't like it, but I understand."

Raising his glass off the bar, he raised it in a mock toast. "Then so am I." Taking one more sip, Alec tossed down a few bills before sliding from his seat. Pulling her to her feet as well, he kissed her lightly before hugging her body to his. 

They stood there for a short period, just taking in each other's scents, content in the safety their relationship provided them with. Pulling back, Alec took her hand in one of his and grabbed his jacket with the other. 

"Your place or mine?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N2: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd done. Please review if you liked it….or hated it….please?


End file.
